


Lauren and Leo: A Vice-Presidential Halloween

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [16]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And as fantastic as you look right now Claudia Jean, I want you out that dress and underneath me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lauren and Leo: A Vice-Presidential Halloween

"Mom! My cape keeps falling off."

Tim rushed into the den. CJ already had safety pins in her mouth and she used them to secure his cape tightly to the costume.

"Step back; let me get a good look at you."

He did, spinning for effect. His mother smiled.

"I think you might be the best Batman ever…Michael Keaton could not do it better."

"Who's that mom?"

"Never mind pumpkin. Where's Charlie?"

As if she heard her name, Charlie came barreling down the stairs. CJ cringed at the thought of her daughter tumbling down the stairs and breaking all her bones.

"Mommy!"

"Inside voice." Mitch said, taking the seven year old by the hand.

They went into the den and CJ got her first look at her daughter's secret costume.

"Wow Charlie, I am impressed."

"I did it all by myself." She said beaming. "Well, Mitch helped glue on the knobs and put on the straps."

Charlie was a television set. She was dressed in a black cat suit and had a cardboard box on. The set seemed to be on the National Geographic channel. A picture of two tigers running in the desert after a zebra had been glued to the front. Straps were over her shoulders like suspenders to hold up the box.

"OK. Pictures." CJ said. "You too Mitch."

Mitch was dressed as King Henry VIII. He would be taking the kids to the Halloween party for government official's kids from 6-8. After he got the kids home and settled, he was off to a party with Jack. CJ's Press Secretary would be dressed like Anne Boleyn…she made her nanny promise to get plenty of pictures. CJ snapped off five pictures and then put the camera in Mitch's bag.

"OK, who wants to go show daddy their costumes?"

"We do!"

"Yea!"

"To the car."

They all climbed in an SUV and took the short ride to the White House.

"Hey Bill, you like my costume? I made it all by myself."

Charlie squirmed as her mother struggled to put her in the seatbelt.

"It's terrific. What's that you're watching?" he asked.

"National Geographic…Cats of the Sahara."

"Excellent."

They ran through the West Wing, and while CJ usually discouraged that kind of behavior, she gave the kids free reign tonight.

"Who is that running through my halls? Is that Batman and a TV set?"

Tim and Charlie turned and smiled.

"Happy Halloween Mr. President!"

Matt Santos crouched down in front of them.

"Those are pretty awesome costumes." He said.

"I made mine all by myself." Charlie boasted.

"You did? That is a mighty impressive feat Charlotte." He stood, digging into his pockets. "Let me see if I have…ah yes. Here you go."

The President of the United States pulled four lollipops from his pocket and put them in the pumpkin baskets the kids were carrying.

"What do you say?" CJ asked.

"Thank you Mr. President."

"My pleasure. Go, run free."

They were off and running again. CJ smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Hey, I remember when mine were that age. Second to Christmas this is the most important holiday in the kid calendar."

"Grownups like to play dress up too Mr. President."

He leaned in to whisper.

"Those are called sex games Claudia."

She laughed.

"You're too much. Have a good evening sir."

"You do the same. I'm sure you'll do the same."

CJ walked into Leo's office as the kids were showing off their costumes. The Vice-President smiled at his wife.

"They look amazing." He said after a brief kiss.

"I know. Tell daddy how much candy you want to collect at the party tonight?" CJ asked.

"A ton." Tim said.

"A mega-ton." Charlie amended.

"Well you guys better get to it before all the other kids get to it first."

They kissed and hugged their parents and then rushed off with Mitch.

"Take plenty of pictures." CJ called after him.

"I will."

Mitch closed the door behind him. CJ sat on Leo's desk, putting her sneakered foot in his leather chair. It sat between Leo's legs.

"Whoa, careful there Mrs. McGarry."

She smiled.

"I know where it is and I'm not going to hurt it. It looks like you're going to have a long night."

She looked at the paperwork and binders on his desk. His laptop was also open. Leo shrugged.

"I don't know. If I focus, I could be home by 9:30. You didn't have plans for tonight, did you?"

"No." CJ shook her head. "After I finally get the kids down I think I will have a long bath and some political intrigue in the novelized form."

"The kids really do look adorable." He said.

"Yeah. Charlie is proud of that costume."

"She should be…that's a lot of work for a seven year old." Leo looked at his watch. "Do you want to stay and have dinner?"

"Nah. I have something waiting for me at home. No kids, no husband, just Winston and I. Don't work too hard Leopold."

Leo stood and moved close to his wife. CJ ran her fingers through his hair. Leo smiled.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"You're not too unattractive yourself Mr. Vice-President."

"Mmm, that never sounded so good. Will you wait up for me Claudia Jean?"

"Until 9:30, 10:00, I don't know. It better be worth my while."

"You bet it will be."

They kissed and CJ hopped off the desk.

"I'll see you later honey. I love you."

"Love you too CJ."

***

The kids were finally down. They bathed and then Tim instantly fell asleep. He said he was tired and didn't even want to read Harry Potter. Charlie was chatty though. She told her mother all about bobbing for apples, beating piñatas, and a potato sack race.

"My TV box didn't fit in the sack so I couldn't do it. Ooh, and Randy Combs got a nosebleed but I don't know why."

"Was he alright?" CJ asked, tucking her in.

"Dunno. His nanny came and took him to the bathroom. She is from Nigeria…Mitch told me that's in Africa. How far away is that mommy?"

"Pretty far. I don't know the mileage but its halfway around the world."

"Why only halfway?" Charlie asked.

"Because all the way around the world puts you right back here." She pinched her nose.

"Do you think daddy would know how far it is, I mean in miles and stuff?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. He will tell you all about it tomorrow. OK, bedtime."

CJ kissed her daughter, giving her the nightly promise that her father would be in later to kiss her goodnight. She went down to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. There was no point in turning on the television; CJ put on Hall and Oates and closed her eyes. She was tired and it had been a long week but she had a plan to enact.

***

Leo came in at 10:30. It was later than he hoped but everything was off his desk. He nodded at the two Secret Service agents in the foyer and dropped his coat and briefcase in the closet. There would be no work at home tonight…if he were lucky CJ would still be relaxing in the tub. The kids were down and they weren't expecting Mitch back until after midnight. As he walked through the living room toward the kitchen, he heard Frank Sinatra coming from the den…I Have A Crush on You. Leo smiled, pushing open the door. CJ turned from the record player and smiled. She held up a cigarette.

"Hey sailor, do you have a light?"

Leo couldn't help but smile. He patted his pockets.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Its OK. Come in, I have a drink here for you."

"A drink?"

Leo closed the doors and sat on the couch. Club soda in a highball glass sat on the coffee table.

"Just the way I like it." he said.

"I know how you like everything." She replied.

"You look…damn CJ, I don't even know the word."

"Speechless…that's the way I like it."

CJ was dressed in a black Oscar De La Renta 50s dress; Leo believed it to be an original. She wore black pumps, pearls around her neck and in her ears, and her hair was in French curls. She stood by the record player, hips swaying to Sinatra, fingers tracing her martini glass.

"Why don't you come and sit with me baby?" he asked.

"I'd rather dance. Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

When he slid his arms around her and pulled her close, Leo inhaled the scent of White Shoulders. Oh God, he loved White Shoulders. Instinctually CJ tilted her neck; Leo kissed her there.

"You're the most beautiful woman." He said.

"Probably not." CJ replied.

"Oh hell yes. And as fantastic as you look right now Claudia Jean, I want you out of that dress and underneath me."

CJ turned around and toyed with her zipper.

"Are you going to do the honors or should I?"

Leo unzipped the dress and CJ let it fall to her feet. Now she was dressed in a black satin Teddy and garter straps. Now Leo really smiled. She draped the dress across one of the chairs and went back to her drink. Leo practically chased her. He pulled her into a fiery kiss that left CJ breathless. She knew they were not going to make it to the bedroom tonight…Leo would be lucky to make it out of his clothes.

She ran her hands down the front of his body, caressing his erection. Leo moaned against her ear as he sucked her earlobe.

"Tell me how it feels when I'm touching you." She said.

"Oh God, its wonderful."

CJ stroked him through his expensive Italian cotton.

"Tell me you could never live without my touch. Tell me no one can ever touch you like I do."

"You know they can't. I never want anyone else baby."

Leo drew her into another deep kiss. CJ unzipped his pants.

"You are so hard Mr. Vice-President. What am I going to do with you?"

"So many things are running through my mind right now…you have no idea."

"Oh, I think I can guess. Stop talking Leo."

CJ went down on her knees, taking Leo into her mouth. He threw his head back and shut his eyes tight.

"Oh Claudia Jean, shit, oh my God!"

He took a tight hold on her shoulder as she deep throated him. The other hand tangled in her hair. She was humming and Leo could not help but whimper.

"CJ!"

He thought for a moment he might fall so he blindly grabbed for the bookshelf as he spilled into her mouth.

"Uhh…oh God!"

CJ cleaned him with her mouth and tongue, every inch of him. Leo pulled her up and started walking with her toward the couch, getting rid of the teddy along the way. It was certainly a surprise that the negligee did not tangle in her long legs or the heel of her pumps and send her crashing to the floor. Somehow, CJ knew when she did not want that to happen and dared her body to make it go wrong. She fell back on the couch and laughed.

"What is funny Mrs. McGarry?" Leo asked.

"Your cock hanging out of that expensive suit. Take off your jacket honey."

He shook his head.

"I'm going to fuck you just like Bogie fucked Bacall."

"That's not possible with you standing all the way over there. Get over here Leopold."

Leo went to take off his shoes and CJ stopped him.

"Don't you dare. What are you doing? Come here Mr. Vice-President."

CJ put her hands behind her head, wearing a satisfied smile. There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Vice-President?"

"Go the fuck away! I mean it!"

"Yes sir."

CJ laughed again.

"You look like you're going to eat me alive." She said.

Leo draped his body over hers, trailing his hands down her body.

"It is really funny you should mention that."

Leo caressed her breasts, tweaking the nipples until CJ moaned her pleasure. Then he squeezed.

"Leo!"

"Oh yeah baby. You feeling good?"

"Mmm."

Leo sucked her fiercely, alternating between biting and licking. CJ's back curved and she could not help but cry out. Neither of them cared who heard…there were at least four agents within 25 feet of that door. Leo slid his hand down while making love to her breasts. She was ready for sure, but he wanted her to melt. He wanted her to cry, beg, and want him more than she ever had before. So even though he was ready to ignite, he waited.

"Don't stop." She moaned, thrashing underneath him. "It feels so good. Ohhh…fuck me!"

Nope, not quite yet, he thought. He stroked her clit and CJ purred. So close baby, but not yet.

"Leo! Oh God, I can't hold it! Oh…I'm coming."

Oh shit, what did I do? Two more strokes and she was colliding into her orgasm; it was mammoth. Leo stood and CJ looked at him through hooded eyelids.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Uh uh, I'm here baby. C'mere."

He took CJ's legs and put them on his shoulders. Oh God, she thought, he is going to fuck me standing. Excellent! Leo slammed into her and CJ screamed his name. In and out, out and in… intense and demanding was the way she preferred.

"Claudia Jean! Oh God."

"Fuck me Mr. Vice-President! Harder! You better fuck me harder."

CJ took his hand and bit down on it. CJ groaned from the pleasure and pain.

"Say it again!" he demanded. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Fuck me Mr. Vice-President! Oh God."

CJ grabbed the couch cushion as she started her climax. Leo came on her heels, nearly collapsing from the ferocity and his exertion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting position as he put her legs down so he could lie on top of her and still be inside her. Leo breathed hard as CJ rubbed his back and he gently stroked her between the thighs.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah baby, I am so good. I just have to catch my breath…it has been a while since I went that far. I don't think we will need the ambulance tonight; I can still speak."

"Don't even joke Leo McGarry. Not funny at all."

Leo looked at her wearing his full grin, the one where his eyes crinkled and CJ smiled. That was her favorite grin.

"This is all your fault anyway." He reasoned.

"Oh really? How do you figure?"

Leo smirked.

"That dress. Oh my God, what a turn on. Sinatra, martini, pumps and pearls…you really know how to surprise me. My eyes nearly came out of my head."

"I'm glad you liked it honey." She replied.

"A 50s movie star." He said, kissing her. "So capable, so energetic."

They kissed once more and Leo pulled out. CJ hated that time of loneliness in the pit of her stomach whenever he did that. It lasted for mere seconds, but sometimes it was so overwhelming that CJ almost screamed in pain.

"What's the matter?" Leo asked, wrapping her in his arms.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? For just a moment you looked…I don't know."

"I'm fine. How can I not be fine in your arms. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Someone knocked earlier Leo. You might want to see if anything blew up."

"Shit, you're right. Don't move because I am coming right back."

"I'll be here."

He kissed her once more before carefully leaving the room. Just because they knew what they were doing in there did not mean he wanted the agents to see his wife, naked on a couch, in all of her afterglow splendor. Leo had been gone about ten minutes and CJ was dressed in sweats when there was a knock on the door.

"Mrs. McGarry?"

"Open the door Sylvie."

The young agent opened the door and smiled.

"Good evening ma'am, sorry to disturb you."

"Don't be silly." CJ looked at her watch. "I guess I lost track of time…I didn't know you were on duty."

"No comment ma'am." Sylvie replied.

"You better not. I already know you guys lay bets." CJ said smiling.

"Yes ma'am." She got a rare smile from Sylvie. "The Vice-President had to make an important phone call and offered his sincerest apologies for leaving you. He said he may be a while."

"Alright." CJ stood. "Tell him I went to bed."

"Yes ma'am. Have a nice night."

"You too Sylvie."

***

"I'm so sorry baby."

Leo slid into bed and the warm embrace of his wife.

"For what? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I have to go to the UN on Monday. I may stay a day or two for some meetings."

"OK. Did you kiss the kids?"

"Of course. Apparently Charlie wants exact mileage on Nigeria."

"Yeah I know. I put you in the line of fire on that one. Make it a project for her."

"I think I will. Damn you feel so good."

CJ smiled.

"Go to sleep…I know you want to go to the White House for a couple of hours tomorrow."

"Tonight was fantastic CJ. You are so good to me and I just don't know how you do it. Wife, mother, Second Lady, magician, actress, doctor…the list goes on."

CJ kissed him.

"I do it because I adore you Leo McGarry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby."

How would he make it without CJ? She did all the important things like raise his children and give him twice-weekly back massages. She made sure he exercised and rested; made sure he packed everything when he had to leave them. He never forgot birthdays, anniversaries, or holidays anymore, and he returned all essential phone calls. But what kind of husband was he? He did not spend enough time with her and the children. He was running for Vice-President again, against his wife's express wishes, and breaking promises. He broke her heart, made her scream, and cry. And she dressed up for him.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop it."

He held her tighter. CJ took a deep breath; she could feel his stress and anguish.

"Sometimes I love you is not close to being enough Claudia Jean." He said.

"Of course its not. Go to sleep."

"Why do you keep telling me to go to sleep? You don't want to talk to me."

"No, what I don't want is you lying here all night worried that you are a horrible man; a horrible husband and father. You are none of those things."

"Much of this is my fault."

"Much of what? Please just go to sleep." She kissed him. "I love you will have to be enough tonight. Relax."

She started to rub his back, telling him to close his eyes and take deep breaths.

"OK."

"Liar. C'mon, really relax. Concentrate on me, rubbing your back. Concentrate on the quiet, and my voice. I'm telling you that you are sleepy because you wore yourself tonight taking me. And oh God, did you take me. Your body is all relaxed and all you want to do is crash against me and sleep like a baby. And all I want to do is hold you in my arms and feel your body molded against mine."

CJ held his demons at bay for one more night and Leo slept calmly in her arms. The fears and doubts would be back tomorrow but tonight was not the time for them.

***


End file.
